User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Seregios
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the second Flagship Monster of the 4th Generation and the rival to Rathalos, Seregios! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment Interesting Facts About Seregios Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Infraorder: Blade Scale Wyvern - Superfamily: Flying Wyvern - Family: Regios *The Guild has known about Seregios' existence for a long time and according to them, Seregios doesn't live in the Dede Desert or any of the other environments they've been seen in. They come from a different land and in a sense can be considered an invasive species from a different land, much like Baruragaru. **It doesn't seem like the Seregios live in Deserts and doesn't seem like the land they come from even has Deserts. *The Guild did let hunters hunt Seregios but they were very limited due to how rare these monsters were until they recently became a problem in the Old World. As of now most didn't even know about this monster, including many hunters. *Seregios are very violent fighters and are highly territorial monsters. Seregios are even known in their own land to battle each other for better territories. In most cases, one of them will end up dead while some will live on. Seregios very rarely leave far from their territory. *Depending on the size of a Seregios, that's how much territory they need. The bigger the Seregios, the larger amount of territory it needs. *If Seregios lose their territory, they will search for a new one or in some cases will steal one from another large predatory monster, including their own kind. *Seregios use their own Blade Scales to mark their territory. *Seregios greatly resembles some Ancient Wyverns. *The foot claws of Seregios can hold on to prey. The way its feet are designed, make it extremely hard for prey to break free. If faced with many foes, Seregios will actually use their captured prey in their feet as a weapon. **Some large Seregios have even been seen holding Flying Wyverns smaller than themselves in their claws such as other smaller Seregios. *Seregios' flying mobility and flight control is actually comparable to Rathalos'. *Their whole body is covered in Blade Scales which are extremely sharp yet thin. These scales can cut through the tough armor of prey and can be shot at prey from a distance. On impact, these scales can leave complicated gouges in prey along with rocks. The wounds these scales leave behind are very painful and the pain from that injury can stay with prey for a long time. *The reason why the Seregios have recently appeared in so many areas is because of the Apex Seregios that kicked them out of their land. The Apex Seregios had been infected by the virus but was able to overcome it and became much dangerous from it. It had now used this new found strength to eliminate rivals of its own species more easily. *Its horn is described to be a very thick, sturdy blade. *The claws on its wings are used to help it control itself while in the air and allow it to shift its weight more easily. *Its tail is described as a spear able to pierce prey and is covered in many Blade Scales. *The roars of Seregios come from the cries of hawks, kites, and even high-pitched human voices. *Interestingly, a Seregios stole a territory from a Monoblos supposedly sending it to go on rampage. Its said that this Monoblos is the same one that killed Kokoto Chief's Wife and its believed now that Seregios might've been there during that tragic event. Seregios' BGM Apex Seregios Huh? Why is Apex Seregios on here? It isn't like it is a final bos- That's right, the other final boss I have been hinting at for awhile is Apex Seregios! Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs